Emeriss
thumb|Emeriss =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands *Type: Dragonkin =Background= In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. The mysterious dark power within the Emerald Dream has transformed the once-majestic Emeriss into a rotting, diseased monstrosity. Reports from the few who have survived encounters with the dragon have told horrifying tales of putrid mushrooms erupting from the corpses of their dead companions. Emeriss is truly the most gruesome and appalling of Ysera's estranged green dragons. =Overview= Emeriss is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Lethon, Ysondre, and Taerar. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They are raid level difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Emeriss is considered to be the second hardest. All four dragons share the Sleep, Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep and Mark of Nature abilities. Each time a dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its life, they perform a unique ability. =Abilities= * Sleep - Roaming AoE sleep cloud that targets random areas around Emeriss and sleeps players caught within for 4 seconds. * Noxious Breath - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. * Tail Sweep - Knocks anyone near her tail back, inflicting 600 to 1000 damage. * 25% ability: Corruption of the Earth - Affects all players in range. 10 second Shadow DoT that deals 20% of the player's health every 2 seconds. It cannot be dispelled and has a 100 yard range. * Mark of Nature - If a player is killed by Emeriss, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If resurrected during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds if they are hit with Sleep. * ' Volatile Infection' - A removable disease that affects a random target. This deals Nature damage to the player and all players surrounding them. * Putrid Mushroom - When a player dies a Putrid Mushroom spawns at their corpse. This deals 600 Nature damage per second to any surrounding player. =Strategy= *Pull Emeriss to the raid, then turn him around so he is facing up the ramp. Healing should be on the MT, and everyone should be away from the tail. Ranged should be at a good distance and not clustered so they can avoid the sleep clouds more easily. *Have the second tank run in to cover for the MT should he be put to sleep. Neither of them will be able to taunt. *After a while, call for the raid to assist. Melee should hit his hind legs (rather than his butt) to avoid getting tailwhipped. Ranged should be spread out at max range. *Steady dps, have the majority of the healers on the MT; make sure the secondary tank knows what to do if he takes aggro cause the MT got sleeped. *At 75%, 50%, 25% health, have melee move further than 100 yards out of range to avoid his AoE DOT. (We had priests move as well, and druids / pallies healing MT during this DoT). *Be sure you don't get slept during his Corrupted Earth DoT, watch your positioning! Consider putting a healing group on his left, and another on his right, in case this happens. *When Emeriss performs Corruption of the Earth, she will yell "Taste your world's corruption!". This is the cue for the group to melee and the rest of the group to return to their original positions. *Do not die! Use a potion or bandage where possible. *Greater Nature Protection Potions seemed to absorb damage from those who died and sprouted mushrooms. *Not a vital note for the fight, but the Noxious Breath DoT persists on the MT after Emeriss dies, its rather funny the whole guild celebrating and 5 seconds later the MT falls over dead, just remember to heal him after Emeriss dies =Things to Note= Currently, Emeriss casts Corruption of Earth randomly at +/- 10% of 75%,50%, and 25%. That means that at 85%, 60%, and 35%, the ranged and melee DPS need to run out. Your raid needs Healer groups to stay in at 85,60, and 35%. Have a priest in each of the healer groups and your top dps in groups with priests in them. At the mentioned percentages, have everyone but the people in groups with priests in them run out. When corruption is cast, have the priests spam prayer of healing on their groups. Make sure that the people in the groups stay close enough to the priest, but spread out just enough to avoid getting the priest chain slept. Smart priests that know how to avoid the sleep clouds are key to this strategy. Nature resists apparently also help resist the sleep clouds. =Quotes= * Hope is a DISEASE of the soul! This land shall wither and die! * Taste your world's corruption! =Loot= ;Exclusive ;Shared with other Green Dragons *Boots of the Endless Moor *Circlet of Restless Dreams *Dragonheart Necklace *Polished Ironwood Crossbow *Ring of the Unliving *Acid Inscribed Greaves *Ancient Corroded Leggings *Dragonbone Wristguards *Dragonspur Wraps *Gloves of Delusional Power *Green Dragonskin Cloak *Hammer of Bestial Fury *Nightmare Engulfed Object *Staff of Rampant Growth *Trance Stone =Boss Kill Video= http://wow.filenuts.com/381.html Category:Dragons Category:Raids Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Added content Category:Zone:Ashenvale Category:Zone:Duskwood Category:Zone:Feralas Category:Zone:The Hinterlands